


The Duck Family Reunion

by Laissez_Fairy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dadnold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Always Works Through It, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Grief/Coping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laissez_Fairy/pseuds/Laissez_Fairy
Summary: Family reunions are tough. Huey, Dewey, and Louie struggle to come to terms with their mother's sudden re-appearance in their lives.A series of one-shots about how each of the characters react to Della's return.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of all the kids going through the emotions that comes when someone major comes back into their lives. This chapter is an overall summary of all of them. But the rest of the series will be tiny one-shots focused on a specific character. Enjoy!

The day Della came home, it was like the opening of Pandora’s box. Everybody was in a whirl of mixed emotions.

* * *

Dewey clung to her, desperate to keep her close so she couldn’t fade away. He hung onto her every last word, listening intently to all her stories and accountments on the moon while adding things about himself. He told her about his adventures, ambitions, and even tidbits about his brothers. Tiny things. He knew that getting the chance to tell her was their privilege, and it would be selfish of him to take that away. So instead, he stuck mostly to personal stories, which was easy as he liked to talk about himself and had been building this moment for a long time.

He told her about Webby and how they discovered her note and the temple of Selene. Della kept apologizing for not being there, but Dewey didn’t mind. He understood it was an accident and was quick to forgive her. At first glance, he expected her to be this titanium image of steel his family described her as. But instead, he saw the fear and worry in her eyes. He watched her knees quake slightly as she took in the sight of the three boys she left behind. That scared him. To see a grown adult easily crumble under the weight of the world sent a shiver up the duckling’s spine.

* * *

Huey, on the other hand, was indecisive. He smiled and laughed with everyone when she came home. But once he began to analyze the situation, he discovered all the confusion, sadness, and anger that came with it.

He wanted to turn to logic for this, a safety net with all the answers on how to properly respond to difficult situations, but there was nothing logical about it. His mom was alive! After nearly 10 years of being launched into space. And had somehow managed to survive alone on the moon all this time, with limited resources? It didn’t make any sense. And now she was back and the family was expected to what? Just let her into their life again? Completely alter the entire family dynamic? It was all too much.  
  
The eldest always saw the disappearance of Della Duck as a warning. The family member who did something stupid and went solo. He swore to never let himself nor anyone else follow the same path. It was easy because she was just a face and description, as a person in his history book. There was no sentiment attached.  
  
Now here she was, his real mom, in the flesh and blood. An actual living, breathing person. He wanted to yell at her, blame her for everything she put his uncles and brothers through. He had vivid memories of a younger Dewey waking up in the early hours of the morning, crying and begging for his mommy to come back. With Uncle Donald constantly switching between shifts, it was Huey’s job to comfort him. He wanted to be angry… but he couldn’t. He saw just how vulnerable and repentant she was and it left him feeling befuddled.

* * *

To say Louie was shocked was an understatement. When he saw her step foot first off the rocket ship, his head started spinning. The air around him grew thick and before he knew it, he was sent into a spiral of panic and collapsed to his knees. His brothers tried to talk him down, but he couldn’t find his breath.

  
For the first couple of days, he didn’t talk. He just found it easier this way, and since he was the quietest of the triplets anyway, it wasn’t hard. When he did speak, it was only short, curt responses like, “Yes. No. What? Really? Cool!” or “Meh.” What a third party would say if two people were having a really intense conversation and they wanted to seem like they were contributing to it.

  
This didn’t mean he had nothing to say. Dewey may have been the one who vocalized it the most, but Louie missed her just as much. When he was little, he’d silently cry himself to sleep, mourning over the sole family member he never got to know. He hadn’t received the hugs and pats Dewey got whenever he asked about her. The middle one was needy. It was understandable why he longed for that affection. But that didn’t make Louie any less desperate for it.  
  
At the McDuck Family castle, he clutched onto her jacket like it was a lifeline. After all these years of thinking her dead, a piece of his mother was still alive. He stared up at the painting every day, being hopelessly reminded that one of his family could disappear forever. Now that she was alive, it was difficult to organize all his thoughts cohesively. He had no idea whether he should be angry or joyous, so he relished in the silence.

* * *

Webby wore a smile so wide it looked as if it would crack under the pressure. She smiled and cried tears of joy when the boys held their mother for the first time. It reminded her of the small recollections she had of her own parents. Scrooge McDuck’s greatest mystery in history was finally solved and at long last, the entire Duck family was fully reunited. It was a memorious occasion!

  
Then the anger came. It bubbled in her chest, pouring into a mix of rage and envy  
How many times had she longed for her parents to come back but knew it was never a possibility? She swallowed it down, though, refusing to let it sour her typical positive demeanor.  
  
It was easier when Della was missing. She understood how it felt to grow up an orphan. Granny said her parents died in a spy mission when she was a few months old. Unlike the triplets [with the exception of Dewey] who never met her before, Webby remembered tiny things, such as the soft touch of her mother cradling her, or comforting words as she was sung to sleep, or even the hand stitched blanket with her initials on it that she still kept locked in a safe in her room. Thus, when Dewey was faced with the weight of the world after discovering the truth of his mom’s disappearance, Webby was able to comfort him. This was because it seemed Della was gone for good. Now that she had returned, the girl felt completely helpless and out of place.  
  
So while the boys were distracted, she slipped away and retreated to her room. Huey was the first to notice and went after her. He found her curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. She saw him in the doorway and patted the spot beside her, allowing him permission to enter. He took the hint and nestled beside her. For a while, the two just sat in heavy silence, keeping their eyes lowered. But it wasn’t long before one of them spoke.  
  
“Why’d you run off?” He eventually asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders slightly and hugged the pillow closer. “Dunno,” she replied. “Just thought I should give you guys some time alone together.”  
  
“But that shouldn’t exclude you,” he argued. “You deserve to meet her too. You’re as much of a staple in our family as she is.”  
  
“I know,” she said softly. “It’s just... different.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
Webby opened her beak but found herself unable to respond.  
  
“We may have inherited certain traits from her, but there are similar things the four of us share as well. You’re clever and well-researched, observant and witty, and I can’t even tell you how long Dewey’s been looking for someone to match his own gusto and adventure obsessed personality.”  
  
Webby blushed at that. “Thanks.”  
  
“He’s right, you know?”

She looked up to see the other two enter the room. They must’ve been eavesdropping, not that, that was surprising.  
  
“You’re our sister way more than she’s our mom,” Dewey said.  
  
She gave them a soft smile when a strange thought occurred to her.  
  
“ _Is_ she your mom,” she asked tentatively.  
  
She expected them to immediately blurt out a giant “Yes!” or “Duh!” But to her surprise, Dewey and Louie just looked at each other.  
  
“We don’t know,” the latter replied. “I guess biologically, on a technical level she is, but on an emotional scale? We honestly have no attachment to her. Right now, all she is a lost friend who’s returned home.”  
  
Webby seemed to accept that and nodded in understanding.  
  
Huey extended a hand. “So, would you like to get to know her with us?”  
  
She took it and headed with them downstairs.  
  
When they reached the living room, Della lifted her head and smiled. The boys gave Webby a slight nudge who shakily walked over to her.

“So, you’re Webby,” the pilot said. “The boys have talked a lot about you, Dewey especially.”  
  
“They have?” Webby’s eyes grew wide. She quickly glanced at the middle triplet who smiled sheepishly.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Della continued. “Nice to know there’s a strong, confident female in this family to keep the guys in line.”  
  
Webby giggled at that, and Della felt an overwhelming sense of joy fill her heart as she listened to the sweet laughter. Then she brought the young duckling into her arms and squeezed her gently. Webby melted into the embrace while she imagined her mother holding her again. The triplets smiled at the scene.

It would be a long difficult road, but they would get through it... as a family.


	2. Gravity of the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey and his mom have a much needed discussion on what it was like on the moon.

It was 1:00 am and Della was just now starting to get comfortable. She eased under the covers, hoping to submerse herself in them and leave behind the day's events. Her time on Earth was similar to when she and brother went swimming as kids. Donald was always more of a waterfowl, but she still enjoyed the sensation she got when underwater. That feeling of weightlessness, it gave her power and freedom, exactly as she felt all those years on the moon.

The very instant she’d rise out of the pond, the heavy liquid would soak her feathers and weigh her down. Immediately after, she’d want to curl up and rest her wings. This was Earth’s gravity, but unlike with the water, it never wore off.

In addition to physical heaviness, there was also an emotional toll. Two of her kids had yet to open up to her. The first and quickest to come around was unsurprisingly Dewey. Without a second thought, he welcomed her back into his life and acted as if she never left. Her childhood absence was merely a dream to him. Huey and Louie, on the other hand, were taking a much longer time to come around.

Dewey’s response actually worried the pilot. Deep down, she wished the kids wanted her and had been constantly awaiting her return. But if they did that, it meant they were unsatisfied with their current lives and had an empty void they needed to fill. She found herself more relieved that the other two had moved on because then they were able to have a fairly normal childhood. But Dewey... he was so clingy around her. The child was needy, this was clear, and for some reason, he thought his long-lost mother would fix things. That just sunk the blade deeper into the cut.

She wasn’t at all surprised when she heard little padded feet along the floor. The mansion was so quiet at night, it was nearly impossible for one not to hear a pin drop in the endless hallways. And it wasn’t long before the sound of a door creaked open and little white feathers popped out.

Della didn’t hesitate to smile warmly and pat the bedside. Dewey bore a wide-toothed grin and scuttled up the mattress. He snuggled beside her as if he were no older than five. Most kids would mock him for acting so childish, but he didn’t care. He’d been yearning for this moment his entire life. He was going to relish in it.

Della brought the covers over him and pulled him close. He leaned his head on her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. For a while they sat like that in silence, enjoying the stillness.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked softly.

Dewey shook his head and mumbled something.

Della squeezed him tighter, running her fingers through his feathers. “Nightmare? Want some water?”

“Can I just stay here for now?”

She smiled at that. “Of course.”

Dewey hugged onto her. She felt his little hands shake as he clutched her tightly.

“I’m not going to disappear again. I’m here to stay,” she assured him.

“I know,” he muttered.

“But you don’t believe it.”

It wasn’t a question. She may not have been around them much, but she could read people and she knew the boy wasn’t confident in his answer.

Dewey slightly shook his head, then buried it in his shirt-collar as if he were ashamed.

“It’s just,” he struggled to find the right words. “It’s been so long. Everyone kept telling me you are gone and weren’t coming back. But I couldn’t believe it. I knew you were out there. I had a feeling, and I just wanted to see you.”

"I felt the same. Every day on that rock, no matter how many obstacles I faced, I thought of you boys. I knew I’d eventually get back to you, and it drove me to keep pushing until I did..." She paused for a moment before adding with a heavy sigh, "But I know living like that is hard and it’s not fair you had to go through it."

"Why’d you do it?"

It was a simple question but the implications were obvious. Why'd you leave? Why'd you take the rocket?

Ever the observant parent, she answered his question with another. "Dewey, have you ever done something stupid? Something that your Uncle Donald or maybe even your brothers told you not to?"

He nodded.

"But you did it anyway."

He nodded again, slower.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Just really wanted to? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and that made me want to do it more. I knew there’d be consequences, but I just... had to try."

"You had a certain passion. You wanted so much to achieve something, nothing was going to stop you from getting it.”

Dewey shook his head. He saw what she was doing. “It’s not the same.”

Della tilted hers. “How so?”

“Because I didn’t do it at the risk of my family.” Realizing what he said, Dewey immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. But it was too late. The duckling's true thoughts were finally known and they were not easy to swallow.

“Oh, I see...” was all Della could say.

Dewey fidgeted in the bed. He was never one to take tension well.

“M-Mom,” he stumbled out “I’m so—"

“You’re right.”

His beak fell open. “Wh-What?”

“You’re. Right,” she said slowly. “I did hurt you. I acted selfishly, took the Spear despite the many warnings against it, and did it all at the sake of you boys. You have every right to be mad at me.”

Dewey averted his eyes and tried to think of how to respond. He couldn't.

The older duck didn't give the younger a chance to and continued, “But know that I am sorry and I am trying to make amends. And I hope one day, you can forgive me.”

Dewey reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Della returned the gesture. “I already forgive you,” he said. “I forgave you as soon as you got off that rocket ship. Because even though you left, you still came back. And that’s all I ever wanted.”

Della felt tears prick her eyes as she hugged her son close. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you too,” He whispered.

They curled up close together and the even breathing of the duckling made her believe he was asleep.

.....

“Mom?”

She was wrong.

"Mhm?" She muttered, keeping her eyes shut.

"What was it like... you know, on the moon?"

"Lonely. I thought I was the only one until I met Penumbra and Lunaris. They helped me get back to you.” Della gave a slight giggle. “Penny wasn’t so thrilled with me at first, but as predicted, she came around. I wish you three could’ve met her. She’s quite the rebel.”

“So you were all by yourself? You didn’t have anybody?”

It was impossible to miss the tinge of fear in Dewey's voice. She turned over to face him. “You’re not going to get lost like I was," she responded gently.

“How do you know?” he demanded. “Everyone says I’m so much like you. Uncle Donald, Scrooge, even Selene! I’m impulsive, and — and I don’t think things through. Who’s to say I won’t go on some adventure and get separated?”

"Because you listen to your brothers, Dewey. I didn’t listen to Donald and it caused a lot of havoc between us.”

"That’s not entirely true, though. During my investigation of you, I climbed up on the Cloud Slayer even though they were begging me to get down. So it could happen!"

"Yes, it could happen. Anything could happen. You take after me so there’s a chance you could make the same mistakes."

He looked down and gripped the ends of his sleeves.

She cupped his face and pulled it up to meet her eyes. "But you won’t, because now you know how damaging they can be. And hypothetically, let’s say we do end up getting separated... I'm living proof that nothing is impossible for the Duck family. No matter where you go or how far apart we are, I will always find my way back to you."

Dewey let out the tears he’d been holding back. He sobbed into his mother's shoulder, ebbing away all the pain and worries from years past.

Della squeezed him and cradled her precious baby boy. “And that’s a promise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to Dewey, I tried to explore Della here a bit as well. I also want to emphasize that I do not condone her actions for taking the Spear. But, I do understand how passion can drive one to make crazy decisions, and I see why she did it.  
> This might be a little too long. I kinda just vomit these out at random, and once I start, I can't stop ^^' Oh well. Next week, Huey!


	3. Indecision is the Enemy of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated over recent events, Huey seeks advice from someone who may still be dealing with the aftermath of Della's actions.

Huey stomped around his room as a plethora of thoughts swirled in his head. Fists clenched so tight, nails dug into the skin. Every few minutes, he’d stop and ruffle through the pages of his junior woodchuck guidebook, hoping to find an answer to the swarm of questions he mulled over. But he always came up empty.

In frustration, he chucked the book across the room, before sitting down and holding his head in his hands. He had been up there for nearly an hour. She was just downstairs, waiting for him. He should go back. He should at least try to talk to her. But who's to say he wouldn’t say something he’d regret?

Maybe distance was good in this case. It would allow him to calm down before he spoke out of hurt and acted irrationally. And he hated being irrational. This gave them both time to process the situation naturally so they could make up in a genuine, healthy way. That was the best way to do it, right? _Right?_

Unsure how to answer himself, he grunted again and collapsed to the bed, before shoving a pillow over his face and screaming his frustrations into it. He debated about lying there forever when a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” he said, slowly sitting up to address the attendee.

An old duck, dressed in his classic sailor’s uniform, stepped inside. Downy feathers were scuffed up from exhaustion and the dark circles under his eyes made him appear much older than their already hundred-year-old uncle.

"Oh hi, Uncle Donald. I just needed some time to think."

The aforementioned duck strolled over and knelt before his nephew. "I know," he assured gently, placing both of his hands on the younger's. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. No one's forcing you to be okay with this, Huey. It’s totally fine if you’re not ready.”

"Thanks," the small boy muttered.

Donald gestured to a spot on the bed. "May I?"

Huey scooted over and Donald waited to see if his nephew would speak of his own accord. When he didn’t, the sailor cleared his throat and cut the silence.

"I know I said you don't have to talk to her yet, but it might help to tell somebody."

The duckling wrung his hands nervously. "I-I don’t even know what to say. I’m not completely sure how I’m feeling right now."

"That’s alright. Just take it slow."

Huey took a deep breath in an attempt to gather his thoughts. "I suppose I’m angry, frustrated, annoyed, sad, confused..." Donald listened patiently as he rattled off every emotion in the dictionary. "I hate her, but I also love her. I wanna hug her. I wanna smack her. I just UGH!”

Donald patted his back gently, whispering small words of comfort. "Shh, don’t get upset. This is normal."

Huey groaned and pulled at his eyelids. “Gnnn, why is this so hard? There has to be a simple solution. Kept checking the JWG for something--”

"Not everything comes from books, kiddo. Some things are just experience."

The boy sighed. “I’m probably acted stupid, aren't I? I should know how to—"

"Huey, look at me, his uncle said firmly.

The eldest obliged.

Donald held the boy’s face at eye level and stared deeply into his eyes. “Don't you dare blame yourself. These things are complicated, I know. There’s no sure way on how to respond to them. But above all, you are not at fault.”

Huey blinked a couple of times before smirking. "Wow, when did you get so wise?"

Donald shrugged and leaned casually against the bed frame. "Some things you just develop as a parent."

“I just wish I could feel something, ya know? Don’t care what it is. I just want it to be something.”

The duck nodded. “I get it.”

Huey drummed his fingers. “Sooo, how do you feel about all this?”

Donald was taken slightly aback. He hadn't expected anyone to question his opinions. “Honestly, I don’t know,” he admitted.

“Are you mad at her? Do you... blame her?”

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"But she’s your sister."

"And she also did something extremely selfish. Remember when you and Dewey had that giant fight last month?"

Huey silently nodded. He remembered all too well. It wasn't for anything serious. In hindsight, the reason was actually pretty childish, but it sent the eldest off the rails nonetheless.

He had been working on getting his yoyo trick merit badge. Despite all his experience and extensive knowledge, he just couldn't seem to get this one. This led the determined duckling to stay up all hours of the night. Dewey eventually caught on and annoyed with the eldest, spouted some ill words about the JWG. At that moment, something in Huey just snapped. He and his brother didn't speak for nearly two weeks.

Huey flinched as the memory came rushing back. "Yeah, he said something that pushed my buttons and I... kinda lost it."

Donald gave a nod of understanding. "Same thing here. I know she didn’t mean to hurt anyone, but she did. She hurt you. And I care as much about you as I do her, so I'm still angry."

"But you forgive her, right?"

"Not fully, not yet. I know eventually, I will; it’ll just take time."

Huey sighed. That wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for. He'd rather have Donald lie and say they were happy-go-lucky duckies, and everything was fine. Then he could be assured the problem would be resolved quickly. But, of course, life never worked like that, and Donald was not one of those parents who sugar-coated things to make it easier on their kids. After all his issues with Scrooge, he felt it best just to tell everything straight up.

"So what should I do in the meantime?" Huey asked honestly.

"Go with what you can handle. Take it slow and pace yourself. And I know that eventually, you’ll come around and the two of you will be able to move forward. But until then, you have all of us to help you through it."

Huey smiled and lept into his uncle's arms. "Uncle Donald, I know mom’s back but I—"

"Huey, you are my darling baby boy. Nothing in this whole world will ever, ever change that."

Huey squeezed him tighter before letting go, and Donald held out his hand with a comforting smile. “Now, when you’re ready.”

He grabbed it with a grin. “Step by step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter. Huey’s feelings are much like mine when I was that age. I wasn’t able to pin point my emotions so I got very frustrated and tired to force myself to feel a certain way. It... didn’t go well.  
> Also Dad Donald Ftw! I need more of him on the series. Next time, Louie!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to get this out before the new episode airs and flings my HCs out the window. Based on evidence from the show, these are my personal theories on how each of the triplets and Webby will react to Della's return. If you'd like to ask my reasoning for any of them, I'd love to discuss it. :)


End file.
